


Sweat

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Grelliam, M/M, Sexy Times, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: William had always hated the smell of sweat...before Grell.





	Sweat

**Sweat**

 

William had always been a clean man. He put great stock in good hygiene and a suitable appearance. To him, it was only natural as well as expected that people did their best to both look and smell was good as possible. Some could seemingly be content in their own grime and filth, but not William. He wanted to be clean.

This was especially true of sweat. He had always found it to be particularly nauseating. The smell of it; the way it clung to the air like a heavy, cloying perfume, and the feel of it on your hands were particularly atrocious. He hated sweat.

But that was before Grell.

Grell lay beneath him; sweat clinging to him and giving his skin a translucent pearly glow in the moonlight that streamed through their window. The moisture gathered like tiny, lost pearl across the top of his lip as he gasped and moaned in pleasure.

Sweat.

Crimson strands of hair clung to his forward while the rest surrounded his head like a damp halo on William’s white sheets.

Sweat.

All the makeup had been washed away, and freckles stood out plainly on Grell’s flushed cheeks. Even his eye makeup had long since faded as he looked up at William with eyes heavily lidded by lust and desire.

Sweat.

He clung to Grell’s skin; his fingers slipping in that glorious fluid between their bodies as they moved as one. The smell of it, combined with the scent of their sex, filled William’s nose and moved him to heights of pleasure he had never known before. It was his drug. His aphrodisiac. 

Sweat.

Grell’s hands clawed as his back; trying to gain purchase as his own pleasure reached its climax. He screamed loudly as he came - his fluid splashing between their bodies and mixing with the sweat. This was enough to push William over the edge as he released inside of his lover.

They collapsed in a tangled mess of limps and lay for a moment before William pulled out. It was amazing. It was just like it always was each time.

“Darling,” Grell said, “You are so incredible.” He stroked William’s face before looking down at his own body. His nose wrinkled as he examined himself. “And I need to take a shower,” he added.

He started to get up, but William grabbed his damp wrist and pulled him closer. “Not yet,” he said, and he kissed Grell deeply.

Tasting his sweat.


End file.
